le fruit du destin
by ladyemeraud
Summary: kyoko 19 ans n'est pas dans le showbiz en continua sa vie, après avoir surpris une conversation de Sho Fuwa, sur la vrai raison de sa venu à is un jour en boite de nuit accompagnée de l'actrice kanae, kyoko à vomi sur un homme vraiment beau qui se trouvait être l'acteur numéro un du japon à qui elle tapé dans l'oeil à cause de ses yeux doré déjà vu..
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoko Mogami, 19 ans,est en début de carrière en tant que Nutritionniste, et bien sûr elle ne fait pas partie du show-biz . Elle rencontre Ren Tsuruga, 23 ans, l'acteur numéro 1 du pays et est connu a l'étranger . Sa meilleure amie est Kanae, 20 ans c'est une actrice célèbre de l' Agence LME petit ami Hiou Uesugi, 18 ans, acteur numéro un de l'Agence AKATOKI...j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire et à fait des critique...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

**A New York ,**

Ren-turuga 23 ans, est au Etat-unis depuis 4 mois, pour son rôle dans un film d'action phénoménal, avec son manager, Yashiro Yukihito, avec en co-vedette Taira Murasame, qui interprète le tout-puissant leader japonais des yakuza, et son père biologique le grand acteur des films d'actions en Amérique le célèbre acteur connu dans le monde Kuu Hizuri qui joue le rôle du père de sa femme dans ce film , interprété par la top modèle actrice Gisèle Anderson.

l'instinct de tueur à gage le film raconte l'histoire :

D'un meurtrier formidable, implacable et élégant, d'une beauté fascinante, qui tombe sous le charme de la riche héritière américaine qu'il est censé tuer, mais dont elle tombe amoureuse, elle devient son amour et sa femme. Le couple décide de s'enfuir vers une île au Japon, voyant qu'elle est toujours vivante, déclenchant la fureur des mystérieux employeurs, des chefs du clan yakuza et de leur puissant chef Hiroshima tanaka interprétés par Taira Murasame. Après l'assassinat de sa femme enceinte, l'assassin ne vit plus que pour une chose: l'élimination de ses opposants, le plus dangereux des yakuza au Japon. L'instinct de tueur à gage le film de Ren turuga est un succès phénoménal au box-office dans les cinémas il y a deux semaines.

Ren et ses co-stars Kuu Hizuri, Taira Murasame et sa petite amie Gisèle Anderson, top model, et une actrice américaine -brésilienne se rendent dans différents pays pour leurs avant-première et font la promotion du film. qui sort actuellement dans les salles obscures du monde ..

L'acteur Taira Murasame était le numéro un japonais avant l'arrivée de Ren Tsuruga,y' a 8 ans. Taira a déménagé en Amérique pour une carrière. Il espère surpasser son idole Kuu Hizuri, le légendaire film d'acteur américain -japonais et les arts martiaux du siècle, qui s'installera en Amérique après son mariage très médiatisé et grandiose avec la top model légendaire la belle Juliana Hizuri Romanov Russe / Américaine qui avait été élue pendant 4 années consécutives. comme étant la plus belle femme du monde ,c' est une superbe blonde aux cheveux ondulés, et aux yeux émeraude et à un mélange de bleu,vert elle est très grande et mince, surnommée le corps. certains disent que c'est une beauté qui vient d'une autre planète vu qu'elle est tellement belle comme une déesse, elle a pris sa retraite il y a deux ans .

* * *

**Une semaine plus tard, a l'****Hôtel Waldorf-Astoria dans sa suite au bord de la piscine ..**

Ren a signé un contrat de publicité avec la marque de café Expresso. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour du tournage que Yashiro-san a planifié et, à la fin de votre entretien, avec CBS pour votre talk-show. Nous avons votre session de publicité à Central Park West & 79th Street.

Après avoir mangé dans le restaurant gastronomique de son hôtel 5 *****.

Ren a pris sa voiture de location depuis son arrivée à New York pour son tournage.

Ils sont accueillis par l'assistant de pub embauché par la marque de café bretonne!

Une fois après avoir garé la voiture, en compagnie de Yashiro-san, ce n'étaient pas des assistants qui disaient: Bonjour, je suis Ren-Sturuga, voici mon manager japonais, Yashiro Yukihito ...

Bonjour, je suis Brittany Stanley, ravie de vous rencontrer, suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, quand ils arriveront dans la directeur est en plein briefing donne les dernières instructions à l'équipe du film en disant:Après le tournage, je vous préviens de ne pas jeter les ordures partout s'il vous plaît, videz la corbeille, rangez le tout et rangez-le merci d'avance! oui directeur dit à l'unisson toutes les équipes. Ah, tu es de retour en Bretagne, demande au réalisateur!

Ren, voici Michael, le directeur de la publicité, voici l'acteur japonais Ren-Sturuga qui représentera notre marque de café Expresso, a déclaré Brittany!

Bonjour, ravi de vous rencontrer dit le directeur!

Enchanté, dit Ren-Sturuga, directeur yashiro!

le réalisateur a dit: oh, oh, je vais au cinéma, vois ton instinct de tueur de film m'engager, j'aime vraiment beaucoup, ce film d'action est vraiment spectaculaire, et bravo je dois avouer que tu es très bon en art martial , cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions vu un tel film d'action, après le dernier film du légendaire acteur Kuu Hizuri, j'ai vécu!Merci beaucoup, je suis content que vous ayez apprécié le film, en serrant la main du sourire de son directeur! Assistant Brittany, oui réalisateur, veuillez imprimer le script et en donner un à Ren, et expliquer les détails, je vais aller l'imprimer, dit Brittany.

Brittany dit à Ren, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à le demander en adoucissant les yeux de Ren, ce qui n'échappe pas à l'œil qui durcit les yeux de Yashiro!Merci Mlle Bretagne, dit Ren!Yashiro-san pense que même à New York, le charme dévastateur de Ren rend tout le sex-appeal fou qu'il libère, hum!La Bretagne a dit allons-y, je t'accompagnerai dans ta boîte réservée, enfin pour te préparer, tu maquilleras avant d'aller essayer les vêtements choisis pour toi à ta demande pour cette annonce! C'est notre styliste David qui apporte les vêtements, disons à nouveau Ren et son manager, Yashiro-san, qui dit:

Ren, je parlerai au réalisateur pendant que tu te prépares pour le tournage.

Brittany le conduisit dans son dressing et pendant qu'elle appelait la maquilleuse,

Ren jeta un coup d'œil rapide au scénario en deux parties dont il se souvenait déjà.

Après l'arrivée de la maquilleuse, elle commence à se maquiller immédiatement!

Une fois qu'il a fini, Ren est allé avec l'aide de la styliste qui avait préparé à différents moments, des vêtements mis à disposition, après divers ajustements, Ren a finalement choisir son costume, il s'agit d'une chemise avec col non boutonné blanc, avec une veste ajustée noire légèrement marquée épaules. La coupe près du corps souligne parfaitement son physique bien que le pantalon noir est droit sur toute la longueur de la jambe. Il a choisi les chaussures en cuir verni brillant, le design chic et chic de la nouvelle collection de R'Mandy, ainsi que tous les vêtements qu'il porte parce que la marque appartient à ses célèbres parents Kuu et Juliana Hizuri.

Wow tu es vraiment très beau et élégant dans ce costume breton inattendu et le styliste qui est gay et qui avait été réticent à Ren en battant, ses faux cils comme Brittany, ils étaient sous son charme suis prêt, allons-y, a déclaré réalisateur dit que tout le monde va bien alors commençons à tourner! Pouvons-nous mettre la table et le président ici directeur? Non dit le directeur déplacé à droite et emporter le vase à fleurs qui bloque la vue merci!Après l'installation de l'éclairage de connexion Vidéo,Ren faisant une entrée fracassante , beau comme un dieu, avec sa présence puissante qui attirait l'attention du personnel,présent mais il marche avec élégance et grâce.

Puis asseyait sur une chaise avec la tasse à expresso dans votre main,pour tourner sa scène ...

Je suis prêt dit Ren!

Scène 1

Je ne veux pas entendre une mouche, tout le monde comprend, dit le directeur! s'il vous plaît déplacer la lumière, devant Ren pour avoir une luminosité merci, dit le réalisateur!

1.2.3 Action

Ren est assis sur une chaise en train de boire son café espresso et dit: "delicieuse miam, lèche sa lèvre supérieure avec un sourire!"

Coupe! Coupe!

c' était parfait depuis le début!son expression s'exprime, voulant boire du café, c'est une belle réussite!Ren s' était parfait la première fois!c'est dans la boîte, dit le réalisateur!Ren venez voir la scène, et dit cest bien !le réalisateur parfait, nous gardons cette scène pour notre publicité, merci à tous pour votre travail, merci encore, ce fut un plaisir de travailler avec une grande star japonaise comme vous, a déclaré...

Ren dit moi aussi, j'ai eu le plaisir de travailler avec vous et je me suis tourné vers l'équipe mercier de votre travail ..Ren-Sturuga et son manager sont rentrés à son hôtel après une journée bien remplie dans sa voiture. Après avoir déposé son directeur à son hôtel, il a téléphoné à sa petite amie qui venait de terminer une séance photo et une interview à la télévision. Il a dit qu'il se rendait à son hôtel et voulait parler de leur relation, car il retournera au Japon dans la semaine qui suivrait la cérémonie de remise du prix Stars Emmy à Los Angeles. ..

**Au Japon,**

**Au même moment à l'agence Daily Presse, le PDG est Ushio Kurosaki ...**

Saito Takato, rédacteur en chef, a téléphoné au meilleur journaliste / paparazzi du Japon et à son agence. choji Hitachi qui était à New York avec Mamoru pour espionner Ren-turuga depuis la fin et la sortie de son film d'action .Saito -san avez-vous d'autres informations sur la rumeur concernant la rupture de notre play-boy National Ren -tsuruga et Gisèle Anderson la co-stars de son film, instinct de tueur à gage c'est suite à ce film qu'elle est devenir sa petite amie .

* * *

**Retour a New York, ****Ren est rentré à son hôtel Waldorf-Astoria**

Après avoir prit son bain avec serviette autour de la poitrine arrête à s'admire dans le miroir Lorsqu'un Ding! Dung! Résonna dans toute les pièces de l'hôtel. Gisèle savait que c'était lui, elle souriait en quitta la salle de bain pour aller pour ouvrir.

A la seconde où elle ouvrit la porte , elle reconnu le visage Angélique de l'acteur japonais qui se tenant devant d'elle ,et l'invita à entrer dans l'appartement avec le sourire. comment va-tu demanda t-elle ? en l'embrassa sur les lèvres en mettant ses bras autour de son cou ,et il referme la porte en disant, je vais bien ma belle je vois que tu as retrouvé la clé que je t'avais donné que tu avait perdu, oui c'est vrai je veux profiter, le plus possible de nos dernier instant de couple avant ton départ pour le japon de nouveau .

Ren était habiller, en jean bleu délavé tee-shirt blanc design,le logo R'Mandy, c'est La Marque de ses créer par ses parents Kuu et juliana Hizuri ,dont il est l'égérie depuis 5 ans .Elle commence a l'embrasser dans un baiser fougueux, vu qu'elle elle vient de quitter la douche de ce fait, elle ne pouvait pas retenir son envie celle d'être toute émoustillée, après leurs baissées. Ren l'apporta vers le canapé luxueuse de sa suite d'hôtel.

Ren était assis confortablement dans le canapé, comme un lion paresseux sans rien dire,et elle enleva enfin ses lunette de soleil pour admirer ses beaux yeux mystérieux et énigmatique, et elle dit tu m'a marqué Ren toute la journée tu sais. Ren l'observait avec ses yeux de braise qui la faisait fondre come neige au soleil et faisait aussi battre son coeur la chamade..

Ren touchant le visage de la top modèle ,qui profite de son touche, en le souriant. elle s'est mis en califourchon sur lui nu pour le dominé, puis embrassa ses lèvres et suçant sa lèvre inférieur, tout en enleva sa serviette de bain, la laissa complètement nu sous lui, et il mit dans sa bouche son seine gauche, en suçant les bouts de ses tétons. Après ils s'embrassaient dans un baissé mouillé, elle commença a enlever les vêtements de Ren qui levé les bras aussitôt, et les petite mains de Gisele, ses promenaient sur son torse bien musclé, avec ses 6 muscles abdominaux bien défini sont magnifique qui fait ressortir ses fameuses "pectoraux abdominaux bien fait".

Puis il l'apporta dans la chambre.

**Une fois dans la chambre d'hôtel de sa suit** ,

il l'allongea sur le lit King- size , et enlevait ses vêtements, une fois lui aussi totalement nu , il l'embrassa tout en s'allongeait sur elle,et mis deux doigts dans sa féminité en faisant des vas et vient avec ses mains experts. elle commença à être humide comme une fontaine d'eau. Après les préliminaires,Ren prit un paquet de préservatif qui se trouvait dans le chevet de lit , et prit un pour la déchire et la mis sur sa verge bien dure sans coupe le contact visuel avec la belle top modèle..puis il s'est allongé sur le dos, jambes allongées et serrées, pour qu'elle assise sur lui en le chevauchant, elle avait ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps,et commença à frotter sa verge qui avait durcit comme de la pierre pour la mettre dans sa féminité bien trempé .

Gisèle, gémissait au plaisir de son entré, et se sentait bien remplir avec lui à l'intérieur de ses entrailles il plaçant ses mains sur sa hanches pour l'aider à descendre encore plus dans sa féminité .Ren commençait à faire bouger, son bassin sur lui de bas en haut, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas aller trop vite au début le temps de fait rentrer totalement sa verge en elle complètement. sinon il risquerait de la faire mal vu que son pénis n'est pas petit du tout, puis bougeant son bassin de plus en plus vite au fur à mesure que cela devenait intense pour les deux. La pièce de la chambre était remplir de gémissement, puis Ren accéléra ses vas et vient incessante. La vision du corps, de Gisèle, qui se propulsait de haut en bas était un délice de sensation pour les deux Amants. Ren contemplait, un si beau spectacle ..

Il en profitant pour la touche ce qui la rendait folle de plaisir.

Ren observait avec la satisfaction masculin d'un homme qui sait donner du plaisir charnelle à une femme au lit! Elle cria de tout ses poumons comme une sorcière banshee, en tira sa tête en arrière, tellement ses sensation de plaisirs l'emmenait au septième ciel. oh oui c'est tellement bon oh mon god,oh, c'est si bon, oh tu es vraiment le meilleur Ren chéri ahh je vais perdre la tête tellement c'est trop bon je sens que je vais jouirrr et il arrêtait de bouger, elle demanda pourquoi t'arrête-tu? calme toi ma belle, ne sois pas dans un telle empressement,nous avons tout le temps; je souhaiterai simplement changé de position voilà-tout . il leva le haut de son corps pour s'assit, sur son fessier avec ses pieds croisés derrière son dos, dans ses bras ce faisant face a face ,elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et, plaça les siennes sous ses fesses en attendant ses bras en arrière pour la soutenir et assurer son équilibre dans l'action lors, des montes et descendre sur lui.

Ils commençaient à bouger tout deux, et il effectuait au fur à mesure, des mouvements de balancier avec ses hanches, d'avant en arrière, elle en profitant pour l'embrasse goulûment, sous l'effet du plaisir intense ressentir.. elle s'est mise à gémir ah ahhh oui en s'en morda la lèvre inférieur, puis tira sa tête en arrière en gémissante encore , vu que Ren là tenait dans ses bras forts et musclés, il aimait la sensation de ses seins contre son torse ,tandis que vos deux corps se bougeaient dans mouvement sensuelle en symbiose. il suçant ses seines dans le feu de l'action, puis l'embrassa passionnément encore profitant de la proximité de leurs bouches, tout en continuant des mouvement de haut en bas sous sa verge, incessante et de plus en plus puissant. Elle cria de tout ses poumons ah mon dieu, n'arrêtez pas Ren chéri, puis elle s'est Accroupie, sur lui en se cramponné à ses épaules larges, pendant qu'il faisait des gestes de poussées intenses, dans un rythme fort et rapide dans son vagin en feu .elle cria en attrapa son cou,ah ah oui je vais je sens que ca viens ah elle en pleurait presque aux plaisirs incommensurable que son homme qui est le plus sexy du japon l'a procurait à cette instant précis. son coeur s'envolait rapidement ,et en tremblait comme si elle avait une crise d'épilepsie tellement ses entrailles sont en feu dans cette étreintes torrides.

Ren effectuait les derniers coup de fessiers parce qu'il était à son apogé sexuelle, ah mon dieux Ren je n'en puis plus ! oh je sens que je vais venir et elle cambra son dos en jouissant, et il éjacula à son tour dans le préservatif et se retira de son corps .Elle était allongé comme une poupée sans vie, avec sa respiration allaitante et en sueur, après son sexe intense, et il s'est allongé à côté d'elle .Wow Ren tu est vraiment le meilleur au lit,disait d'elle essoufflé comme si avait courir un marathon de New York tu est un véritable d'athlète au lit qui s'est fait bouger une femme.. tu assure comme une bête. je n'avais jamais eu un telle plaisir de la sorte. Je suis totalement épanouie encore aujourd'hui merci .Ah oh mais de rien dit Ren qui à une excellent tonus musculaire, de son fessier, et à des jambes bien musclées. .

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard,**

Gisèle, quitta la suite d'Hôtel de l'acteur sous l'œil des paparazzi Américaine et japonais qui prenaient des photos en rafale, avec des crépitements de flash incessante jusqu'au départ de la belle top modèle brésilienne pour des obligation de son travail de mannequinat ...

**Peu après,**

Ren est actuellement avec son manager, Yashiro Yukihito, arrivé juste après le départ de la top modèle,et actrice. pour discuter de l'avant première du film qui se déroulera à Los Angeles, et de parle aussi de leur voyage pour leurs retour au japon dans quelques jours ...

* * *

**Retour au paparazzi japonais,**

choji-Kun, vous êtes les meilleurs dans votre domaine , j'ai donc mis à votre disposition un nouvel équipement à la pointe de la technologie, que l'Agence à investir est un amplificateur de transmetteur qui, une fois allumé, devient une caméra de diffusion.L'antenne captera le signal de cette caméra et nous enverra la vidéo ou la photo prise de toutes les stars via le 5g au siège de l'agence, ici à Tokyo, par satellite!Wow chef saito-san! c'est une vraie technologie avancée! que j'ai en ma possession, cela facilitera notre filature de Ren-Sturuga lors de notre séjour en Amérique, merci Aligato!

Tu n'es pas ici pour faire le touriste avec ton photographe Mamoru, je veux plus d'informations, et une photo de Ren et ses co-stars américaines, si tu ne peux pas me rapporter une nouvelle photo ou une interview, ne te dérange pas d'aller retour à l'agence ah ah oui voir chef saito-san vous êtes drôle avec votre fausse menace, vous savez que je suis le meilleur paparazzi au Japon. Confiance en moi surtout avec son équipement en ma possession.

Saito,dit que je veux inclure les photos inédites que vous gérez avec Mamoru?

Que peut-on dire de Ren-turuga avec son beau visage angélique et son corps de rêve, ce qui est fantasmatique, même ma propre femme a dit saito-san, il peut se permettre de changer de femme à sa guise avec une rapidité et une facilité qui dépasse l'entendement, et le chef de rédaction demande a son paparazzi choji-Kun tu es d'accord avec moi! oh mais oui, chef saito c'est vrai, avant de venir à New York.

L'avant dernière petite amie de Ren Tsuruga, était l'actrice japonaise Kana C'est une très belle femme, âgée de 21 ans,Ren et elle ce sont séparé deux mois avant son départ pour son film d'action à New est aussi l'ex de Koga Hiromune, âgée de 21 ans, qui est l'acteur numéro deux acteurs célèbre et japonaises qui ont réussi et sont à l'étranger,comme Ren-Sturuga, et Taira Murasame, qui est l'acteur l'ancien numéro un, qui fréquente également la top-modèle anglaise Brenda Richmond, qui défile également pour Victoria's Secret en tant qu'Ange.

Choji tente de prendre des photos de toutes ces beaux mondes, surtout de notre acteurs fétiche ici au japon la superstars du film d'action le charismatique Kuu Hizuri et sa femme l'ultra belle l'ancienne Top modèle et actrice à ses heures l'ultra belle Juliana Hizuri, et si par miracle il y'a aussi leurs fils kuon Hizuri je veux une interview choji demande a Kuu qui me connais très bien de photographie son fils lors du US Emmy Award, qui aura lieu à Los Angeles.

Vous partirez avec Mamoru, vous avez votre carte de presse en tant que paparazzi et journaliste japonais! le chef Saito-san dit encore, vous serez logé allez dans un hôtel du et mamoru sommes par là bas pour faire du tourisme, si j'ai pas les photos de ce beaux monde reste en Amérique et tu sera viré, Choji rigolait oh mon dieu chef vous savez que je suis le meilleur paparazzi du japonais, ne vous inquiétez pas trop vous aurez votre scoop...Très bien choji je te fait confiance parce que ta ténacité est légendaire parmi tous les paparazzi du japon , bon je vous envoie les coordonnées sur votre téléphone portable, bon voyage à Los Angeles..

puis les deux ont raccrochaient leur téléphone portable.

* * *

**Retour a kyoko Mogami**

Je m'appelle Kyoko Mogami, 19 ans, ma vie n'est que de ma vie, je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu pour moi même, mais au service des autres, comme pour la famille Fuwa depuis ma jeunesse, où ma mère, Saena Mogami m'a abandonnée à l'âge de 6 ans, au parent de mon ami d'enfance, sho Fuwa dans ma ville natale Kyoto, pour devenir une grande avocate reconnu à ne suis rendu à la loge Sho Fuwa, qui est devenu le chanteur top japonais actuellement c'est une star de la musique l'aide de son manager, Aki Shoko. C'est une femme qui voulait devenir actrice, mais qui ne se sentait pas assez talentueuse pour entrer dans le show-biz, alors elle est devenue manager de célébrité a la place .

À SUIVRE….


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici ma deuxième fanfiction de skip beat, qui je souhaite vous plaira tout aussi j'espère.**

* * *

**conversation téléphonique , et conseil avec moko-san**

**Chapitre 2**

Je m'appelle Mogami Kyoko j'ai 19 ans, je suis assis au salon dans mon nouvel appartement dans le avec ma pierre bleuâtre appelée CORN qui me réconforte quand je suis vraiment actuellement, je me sens un peu triste à cause de Shotaro Fuwa, mon ami d' mère m'a abandonné chez les parents de Sho-chan lorsque j'avais l'âge de six ans, pour aller à Tokyo et travaille dans un grand cabinet d'avocate renommée du japon d'après ce que la mère de shotaro n'avait dit à l'époque .

**Depuis lors,**

je n'ai plus jamais revu ma mère Saena Mogami .Cela fait quatre ans que Sho-chan et moi avons quitté Kyoto, notre ville natale pour Tokyo, je l'ai suivi parce que Shotaro voulait devenir une célébrité de la musique pop japonaise. Sho Fuwa est un jeune maître de Kyoto, ses parents possèdent un ryokan, une auberge japonaise traditionnelle qui accueille des touristes étrangers. Sho Fuwa ne veut pas vivre au service des autres.

* * *

**Flash back ... ... flash-back ...Flash back ... ... flash-back ...**

Kyoko, avait espionné une conversation entre Sho et son père avant de quitter Kyoto et écoutions toute la conversation:Père Sho: Shotaro, j'aimerais que vous retourniez à l'auberge : Je veux vivre une vie plus intéressante! Je veux devenir une star de la musique pop japonaise.Père Sho: slap sho! vous parlez encore et toujours de ce rêve stupide de devenir musicien au lieu de travailler avec votre famille pour récupérer l'auberge :Si je reste dans cette maison, je mènerai sûrement une vie sobre, et je ne pourrais pas supporter cette fille ennuyeuse, que tu veux m'imposer papa, c'est décidé, je vais à Tokyo.

**Juste après, **

sho m'a demandé: Kyoko, veux-tu venir avec moi à Tokyo?

J'ai dit oui tout de suite! parce que sho-chan m'a demandé de l'accompagner à Tokyo. J'étais la fille la plus heureuse du monde, il n'a choisi personne d'autre que moi pour l'accompagner et m'installer avec lui. J'ai quitté l'école, pour le suivre dans cette aventure inconnue, quand nous sommes arrivés, je me suis occupé de son bien-être, du ménage, de la cuisine. J'ai travaillé deux fois pour subvenir à nos besoins. Mon premier travail a été dans un restaurant traditionnel japonais, le Darumaya Restaurant. Le chef s'appelait Taisho, qui travaillait avec sa femme. ils étaient gentils avec moi quand je travaillais dans leur restaurant de nouille .

Mon autre travail était Wos-burger, ce qui m'a rendu très fatigué par la suite je travaille comme un âne à cause de sho-chan .J'avais besoin de ces emplois pour subvenir à nos besoins car nous vivions dans un appartement très coûteux dans un quartier résidentiel. Au début, il avait besoin de ce réconfort pour se concentrer exclusivement sur sa musique.

* * *

**1 an après notre arrivée à Tokyo,**

Sho-chan avait fait son pari. Il avait sorti son premier single qui fut un grand succès. Sa chanson love me baby était dans le top 1 des ventes, cette chanson est devenue un hit au Japon et à l'étranger, en particulier aux É était souvent l'invité télévisé des deux chaînes les plus célèbres et les plus regardées au Japon:TMB LME, le PDG est Lory Takanada, émission de variété est YAPPA KIMAGURE BIRD ROCK, présenté par les 3 frères Ishibashi avec leur mascotte Bou .il y'a aussi TVKU fuiji de l'Agence Daily-New, le PDG est Kurosaki Ushio, l'émission de variété est "actualité-people présentée par la belle Sakura Hiroshima, journaliste de terrain s'est reconvertie en présentatrice TV .

Tous les adolescents étaient hystériques lors de la sortie de l'album.

Certains fans ont campé pendant des heures pour assister au grand concert de Fuwa Sho. Après son clip vidéo avec la belle top-modèle Minari Ayataki, qui est la troisième agence du pays, l'Agence est SOFTAHT ..Après cela, avec le soutien de son manager Shoko Aki. C'était une femme qui voulait devenir actrice, mais qui se sentait dépourvue de talent pour entrer dans le show-biz, elle est devenue gestionnaire dans le trouva des contrats juteux pour sho qui devint rapidement une célébrité du jour au lendemain. Et j'étais heureux de son nouveau succès parce que je me suis cassé le dos en travaillant come un âne pour ce succès. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour Sho qui avait trouvé une autre source de motivation pour ne pas dire une voulait devenir plus célèbre dans le monde du show-biz, devenir le numéro 1 et détrôner un certain acteur connu sous le nom de:

**Ren Tsuruga .**

Selon sho-chan, ce Ren-tsuruga est le plus grand acteur célèbre au Japon, le plus populaire, et le numéro 1 parmi les meilleurs acteurs japonais. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il veut surpasser cet homme puisque c' est un acteur, alors que sho est un musicien, ce n'est pas le même domaine n'est pas ..

**Fin flash back ... ... flash back …Flash back ... ... flash-back ...**

* * *

**3 ans plus tard,**

Sho a accepté ma demande de devenir mon premier petit ami il y a un mois. Je dois avouer que cela m'a beaucoup surpris qu'il accepte ma demande, mais le problème est que, nous nous voyons à peine .Depuis que sho-chan m'avait demandé de quitter notre appartement luxueuse et coûteuse ,et de déménage seule dans mon propre appartement , puisque je vivais avec lui jusqu'à présent pour m'occuper de lui, c'était dans un appartement qui était non loin de son agence AKATOKI Queen Record. Actuellement sho-chan est en voyage en Amérique pour un contrat pour chanter son nouveau Music Prisoner pour chanter sa chanson qui bat des record de vente, il est à New York avec son manager, Shoko Aki. Mais avant de partir, sho-chan avait commencer à être froid et distant avec moi. Au début de notre arrivée à Tokyo, il était très gentil avec moi mais au fur a mesure, sho-chan a radicalement changé .

Surtout depuis sa célébrité soudaine trois ans plus tôt. Sans oublier que Sho est parfois bipolaire a ses heures alors j'avais mis son comportement sur son état habituel . Je n'ai pas n'ose pas demander à ma meilleure amie Kanae Kotonami, est une actrice connue de la célèbre agence LME que j'ai surnommé Moko-san, elle déteste vraiment sho-chan depuis le premier jour c'est elle mème qui me la avoué après . je ne suis pas dans le show-biz, mais Sho m'a présenté à son ami Hiou Uesugi qui est aussi un acteur célèbre ainsi que sa famille apparemment depuis trois génération et c'est le petite ami de moko-san.

* * *

**Nouvelle Appartement de kyoko**

J'ai décidé de ne plus me poser de question sur le comportement de Sho-chan, parce qu'il est parfois insupportable même pour moi qui est pourtant très patiente, et compréhensible envers les gens. Sa soi-disant nouvelle idylle ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Mais cette solitude m'a permis de suivre une formation de Nutritionniste, d'obtenir un diplôme d'état afin de pouvoir travailler et d'avoir un bon salaire .

**Mon téléphone sonne**

**Elle regardait le nom de l'appelant! Oh c'est Moko-san Mochi, Mochi …**

Moko-san Cela fait des semaines que je ne t'ai pas entendu au téléphone, je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages, mais tu ne répondais pas à chaque fois. Oh Kyoko, je t'avait que je partais en voyage à OKINAWA avec Hiou, qui interprète le rôle principal de notre film.

Kyoko demanda tu es toujours là-bas a Okinawa evc Hiou ?

Kanae répondu non ,nous sommes rentrés hier soir parce que nous avions visité la ville D'Okinawa avant de rentrer à Tokyo dans notre nouvel appartement que nous a offert le grand-père de Hiou. Moko san! tu me caches des nouvelles ou quoi?Kanae répondu Oh mon dieu Kyoko tu as parfois trop d'imagination, je te vois venir je ne suis pas enceinte ou quoi que ce soit ?!Hiou et moi avons décidé de simplement déménager, c'est tout.

Kyoko, est ce que ton déménagement s'est bien passé ?!

Kyoko répondu , bien oui, très bien je n'ai pas tout à fait fini mais c'est en cours!Kanae demanda est ce que ton appartement n'est pas trop cher cette fois!Kyoko, répondu non ça va par rapport a l'appartement que je partageais avec sho-chan qui était plus -san, j'ai une nouvelle a t'annoncer, sho-chan a finalement accepté de devenir mon petit ami, je suis un peu heureuse!Kanae dit répète ta dernière phrase? es-tu sérieuse en disa être la petite amie de Sho Fuwa? Kanae riait t'es sérieuse kyoko, et sho Fuwa ta vraiment dit oui, c'est une blague, j'espère cet égoïste, qui ne pense qu'à son nombril, se moque de toi kyoko de la manière la plus cruelle cette fois. c'est lui qui te dit d'avoir cet appartement n'est pas Kyoko, tu es une fille innocente et si naïve pour ton âge sans vouloir t'insulte par pitié, ouvre enfin les yeux sur Sho.

Je ne m'inquiète absolument pas vu qu'il va bientôt se montrera sa vraie couleur un jour, ce n'est qu'une question de temps croire moi kyoko. Mais Moko-san, je veux essayer avec sho, je rêve de sortir avec lui depuis l'adolescence il va certainement mieux me traiter .Kanae dit oh mon-dieu kyoko tu es devenu une sadomaso sous l'influence de ce maudit chanteur à cause de Fuwa sho tu t'entends parler!? tu es devenu folle ou quoi ! Ecoute-moi Kyoko, je t'aime, beaucoup, tu es ma premier amie, et meilleur amie depuis que sho, ta présenté à Hiou et moi, tu es une fille gentille et respectueuse des gens gentils quand je t'entends dire que tu veux sortir avec cet sho égoïste née ça me fait mal pour toi parce que ce n'est pas un homme qui veut être sérieux avec une fille tranquille simple comme toi , il aime trop s'amuser et aime sa vie de célibataire endurci.

kyoko, prend le temps de vivre pour vous, je vous ai déjà dit que vous êtes une jolie fille que vous pouvez trouver mieux que cette merde Fuwa sho, qui n'est pas sérieux, arrêtez de perdre votre temps à sacrifier ta vie et jeunesse, sans compte ton l'énergie pour cet égoïste qui n'est même pas reconnaissant depuis 4 long année de ta vie franchement je ne ferai pas ça pour un homme avec qui je sais que j'aurai pas d'avenir ensemble c'est ridicule je sais que tu te sens redevable vu a vie des parent de sho ,mais c'est pas une raison de mettre ta propre vie en parenthèse pour leur fils .

Kyoko, de tout les façons , si sho revient de son voyage, ne fait rien avec lui même pas un simple touche, même si j'en doute que sho veut de toi au fond vu son comportement a ton égard. Euh, excusez-moi, moko-san, qu'est ce que tu dire par là? Kanae soupire au téléphone en disant, Oh, il n'y a rien à faire, tu ne comprend pas certaines subtilités des mots kyoko, tu dois apprendre, tu as maintenant 19 ans bon sang ..Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, même si je sais que sho ne te touchera jamais! Je dis ça juste pour te prévenir c'est tout! Je répète mes mots plus tôt! Kyoko, si Sho Fuwa vient de son voyage, ne faites rien de sexuel ou quoi que ce soit avec lui compris il sait très bien au fond de lui que tu n'est pas moche.

Kyoko est devenu toute rouge au mot sexe .

Kanae, tu ne répond pas Oh mon Dieu, je te connais tu es en train de rougir n'est pas a chaque fois que nous abordons ce sujet embarrassante ne me dit pas que tout ce que je viens de te dire te laisse sans voix laissez-moi deviner tu es choqué par le mot sexe! Moko-san mais pourquoi dis-tu des mots comme ça sho-chan doit avoir un peu de sentiment pour moi après tout nous avons grandir ensemble, lorsque ma mère m'a abandonné a ses parents lorsque j'avais six ans .

Kanae, répondu pour la simple raison que tu n'es pas le genre de femme, avec qui Fuwa sho aimerait sortir et avec qui Sho souhaiterait s'envoyer en l'air, c'est tout! Sans compte que toutes ses conquêtes sont des célébrités féminines, du show-biz. je te préviens, d'avance Kyoko ne viens pas pleurer dans mes oreilles quand cette merde de chanteur brisera ton cœur en morceau ! Excusez-moi, moko-san, de te poser ce genre de question mais penses-tu que sho-chan aimerait avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi , même si je suis encore vierge,après tout sho-chan a accepter que je sois sa petite ami avant de partir en voyage .Kanaé dit, tu sais que c'est la suite logique d'avoir des relation intime entre deux personnes qui sont en couple, puisque tu es toujours vierge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a accepter d'être ton petit- ami si tu veux la vrai vérité à ma connaissance, c'est une perte de temps pour lui. Alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te faire tes film a son sujet et de te réveille sho fuma n'est pas ton prince charmant kyoko .Comme tu le sais, sho Fuwa est ami avec Hiou, puisqu'ils sont dans la même Agence Akatoki .

Après mon insistance, Hiou m'a avoué que sho aimait faire l'amour avec plusieurs femmes différentes en même temps dans des hôtel de luxe. C'est le plus grand star de la musique solo, alors ces filles opportunistes en m'ont après son argent et sa renommée de célébrité de la Musique . cette pratique sexuelle , est devenu le quotidien de sho maintenant.

Kyoko est sur le choc , oh mon dieu est-ce vrai Moko San?

Kanae dit bien sur que tout est vrai, certaines, femmes aiment juste sortir avec des acteurs et chanteurs,producteurs rien que pour avoir des cadeaux de luxe cette pratique est courant dans le milieu comme tu n'est pas dans le show-biz, alors tu ne peux pas savoir quel célébrités pratique ces genre de chose, qui adorent côtoyer ses genre de femmes.. kyoko, dit oh mon Dieu, c'est stupide de faire l'amour avec un homme parce que c'est une célébrité du show-biz . c'est ridicule de couche comme ça avec un homme a cause de l'argent . Kanae dit a kyoko j'espère que tu comprend maintenant, parce que sho Fuwa ne souhaite absolument pas ce mariage,vu que tu rêve de t'avoir une vie bien ranger ,mais vous n'êtes pas sur la même longueur.

Kyoko, il faut mieux que tu revoir le cas de Hikaru Ishibashi puisque je vous ai déjà présenté, mais à cause de to entêtement, et ton obstination à propos de sho, tu laisse passer des bon occasion comme ce présentateur de télévision pour TMB TV de mon' Agence LME et qui est plutôt sérieux, stable et célèbre, il est également bien payé. Rencontre-Hikaru encore, peut-être qu'il te plaira tu n'a rien a perdre et tout a gagne au contraire puisque tu lui plaît déjà il me la dit .

Moko-san, je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, c'est vrai que le vice de sho-chan me fait peur ses habitudes et sa pratique sexuelle, que je n'approuve pas du tout!Kanae dit bien dit, je suis fier de toi, c'est une bonne résolution Kyoko tu sais que je veux ton bonheur. Kyoko dit ensuite , merci pour tes précieux conseils…

Lorsque Kyoko entend dans le téléphone portable la voix de l'acteur Hiou qui disa dépêche-toi de parler avec Kyoko, je dois partir,fais vite de fini de parler avec Hiou j'ai déjà fini j'arrive, et bien Kyoko je dois te laisse ma grande , mon homme m'appelle je t'appellerai ..Kyoko dit fait un gros kiss a ton Hiou chéri de ma part dit oh arrête de me taquiner.

Au revoir,kyoko..

puis les deux copines accrochaient le portable...

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci a edem France 93 et Kaname 671 d'avoir laisser des commentaire sur ma deuxième Fanfiction que j'espère vous plairez a tous mes lecteurs qui me suive et lu mes histoire je vais mettre a jour comme je peux avec mon autre fanfiction merci et bonne lecture à tous ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Après son arrivée a New York, il y'a 5 mois pour le tournage de son film L'instinct de tueur a gage . **Ren avait participé pour le classement, de l'homme le plus sexy et le plus beau,et le plus désiré du monde, parmi 200 hommes de races différentes triés et sélectionnés par le **magazine Vogue ****Américain**. La surprise à été que **Ren a été élu troisième** du classement derrière le beau-gosse American le Mannequin **Dylan Williams** qui est très en vogue et sollicite actuellement en Amérique ,et le première du classement n'est autre que **Ren tsuruga** lui même sous sa véritable apparence de **Kuon Hizuri**, une idée de sa mère Juliana qui était curieuse d'une chose avant de mourir comme elle l'aime le dire suivant voir le résultat, si Ren et Kuon participait à ce fameux classement. Comme c'est une légende de la mode reconnu au monde,Juliana Hizuri s'est débrouillés pour faire passer Ren et Kuon à des moment différentes lors du Shooting photo qui avait été très Médiatisé. Julianna et son marie Kuu avaient beaucoup rire de la situation de leurs fils qui est très beau comme un dieu sous son apparence** Kuon Hizuri** qui avait été élu pour la première fois sous ses deux identités différentes par le **magazine Vogue**.

Après son spot publicitaire de la marque Nescafé Expresso , Ren tsuruga avait dit à sa petite amie l'actrice Gisèle après leurs nuit d'amour mouvementée avant d'hier qu'il souhaite rompre avec elle en l'expliquant tout simplement,qu'il veut arrêter leur relation sans compte qu'il doit retourner au japon continuer sa carrière d'acteur ,elle à rien pu dire à cela, le célèbre acteur ne souhaite plus continuer avec elle, puisqu'il veut pas faire du sérieux .

Giséle Anderson était obligée d'accepter leur séparation avec amertume . Ce soir est leurs dernière sortie publique ensemble après leur défilé de mode ou Ren participera puisqu'il est l'égérie de la Marque **Randy Mandy** US, et Japonais avant l'annonce officiellement via les média de leurs séparation avant que Ren se rend à Los Angeles voir ses parents et aller quelque jour plus tard au Emmy Award US ou il a été nominé pour son film L'instinct de tueur a gage.

* * *

**Retour Au Japon dans le ****Locaux de l'Agence de presse du Daily New...**

La Régie dit que vous êtes en direct Nikita dans deux minutes, vous devez alors vérifier les vidéoprojecteurs d'images et les photos seront projetées sur le support mural situé derrière ..

les téléspectateurs regarderont directement sur l'écran géant .

Tout va bien le micro à l'oreille est ok commençons 1.2.3

c'est à vous Nikita !

Bonjour à tous Mesdames ,Messieurs !

Je suis votre présentatrice préféré Nikita Watanabe bienvenue pour notre info spécial de l'émission New People du Week-end qui vous direz tout sur l'actualité de vos célébrités japonais et asiatique..Nous avons des images, et Flash info en direct de New-yorkaise pour tout savoir sur la semaine la plus mode de l'année .Elles étaient toutes là. Les plus beaux mannequins de la planète, mais aussi les marques de prêt-à-porter les plus prestigieuses, à l'occasion **de la Fashion Week à New York**, qui se déroule chaque année, ou votre **chanteur Sho Fuwa** qui fait le buzz actuellement avec sa **nouvelle chanson Prisoner PV** qui bat des records de ventes partout dans le monde pour terminer sa tournée sho avait assisté au premier rang au défilé de mode de la célébrissime Marque de prêt à porter de luxe la nouvelle collection de **Randy Mandy.**

D'après leur rumeur il semblerait que le chanteur Fuwa sort avec la Top Modèle Lisana sukichita qui se trouve être aussi l'une des Ex japonais de notre célèbre acteur Ren Tsuruga, qui se trouve à l'affiche de son nouveau film d'action **phénoménal L'instinct d'un tueur à gage** depuis cinq mois l'acteur charismatique se trouve au États unis **Où **il était aller pour le tournage du film en question notre célèbre acteur était en Co-Stars avec la légende planétaire des films d'action le célèbre **Hizuri Kuu et d'un autre acteur montant des films d'actions japonais Murasame Taira**.

Ainsi Anderson Gisèle brésilienne Américaine actrice, et Top modèle qui avait également défilé sur le podium et d'après nos info de notre paparazzi Choji il semblerait que Ren se serait séparé de la **belle brésilienne** après une brève aventure **amoureuse** qui vient de prendre fin rapidement, et malheureusement il semblerait que Gisèle était aussi très amoureuse de Tsuruga Ren comme tous les autres Amants dû l'un des ses surnom le** tueur Co-stars** a encore frappé chers téléspectateurs vous ne voyez pas? un autre coeur a été encore brisé par notre acteur fétiche du moment.

c'est Giséle, qui jouait le rôle de sa sa femme dans **son film l'instinct de tueur** a gage notre play-boy national Ren Tsuruga d'après les rumeur qui vient d'être confirmé dans un communiqué d'après leur attaché de presse avait lui aussi défilé sur le podium le japonais serait l'égérie de la Marque aussi depuis plusieurs année pour** la Marque Randy Mandy** Collection, ainsi que le défilé en duo des célébrissimes jumeau Mannequin Anastassia et Stéphan Romanov blond aux yeux bleu clairs qui sont la nièce et le neveu de la légendaire Top modèle l'**ultra belle Juliana Hizuri Romanov** considéré comme étant la plus femme au monde durant des année consécutive..

Wow les jumeau sont presque aussi beau que leur cousin le très beau Kuon Hizuri qui est le grand absent à ce défilé de mode ou il y'avait que du beau monde qui a d'ailleurs disparu après sa participation pour le classement de l'homme du plus beau de la planète tout catégorie confondu parmi les acteurs, mannequin et parmi les célébrité aussi ou Kuon Hizuri est arrive premier par sa beauté unique au monde comme ses parents qui eux aussi sont d'une beauté hors du commun surtout sa mère Juliana.

Chose la plus surprenant est que notre acteur Ren Tsuruga est arrivé au classement .

Dans la même soirée lors de cette Fashion Week il y'a un événement qui a marqué les esprits c'est celle des image qui fait le tour des Médias Américaines notre belle Top model japonais Lisana sukichita était tombé de scène lors de son passage en bikini sexy mais s'est relevé en boitant sur ses talons aiguilles sur les applaudissements des invités prestigieux, et magnifique de la soirée…..Voici en extrait les images de notre belle Lisana en train de tombé de scène de cet image a été diffusé sur tout les chaîne américain . C'est la fin de notre émission nous vous informerons de la suite existante et palpitante de la vie amoureux de vos célébrités préférés .

Au prochain flash info Nara New People et au prochain flash info a la même heure-sur notre chaîne..

Sayōnara a tous .

* * *

**Le lendemain Fuwa Sho est à New-york City locaux de la chaîne MTV**

Sho Fuwa fut invité sur la chaîne Musicale MTV pour chante en live sa chanson Prisoner PV qui ravir les jeunes Américaine venus nombreuses sur le plateau TV pour voir le chanteur japonais chante chanson qui bat son plein sur les onde radio et à la télévision surtout avec son clip vidéo sur le terme de Démon et Ange …

Après son show à la télévision américaine..Sho Fuwa et sa petite-ami la top-modèle Lisana sukichita pour aller faire du shopping dans différentes grande Centres Commercial New-yorkaise qui offrent un choix incroyable de produits et de marques. Sho aime flambé de l'argent dans l'achat vêtements de luxe sous l'œil de paparazzi US, et certaines paparazzi comme Takeshi envoyé par** l'Agence du Daily-New japonais** la plus grand Agence de presse et Kitano de l'agence de presse** Daily Nara** . Après son shopping il disant au-revoir à la belle Lisana sont retournés dans l'appartement New-yorkaise de la top modèle, avant d'aller prendre leurs vol d'avion pour se rendre au japon..

* * *

**Quelques heure plus tard à l'aéroport de New York pour aller au japon..**

Le couple sho et Lisana sont rendu a l'aéroport pour le départ pour le japon sous le crépitement des paparazzi lorsque Sho et Lisana remarquait une grande foule qui suivait une grande célébrité vu le nombre de foule et de journaliste présent ça parlait dans tout les langues les différentes paparazzi qui les prennent en photo on eux aussi courut pour aller prendre en photo cet célébrité sho demanda mais qui est ce type Lisana ? Elle répondu je n'est sais rien sho je viens d'arriver avec toi ,lorsqu'il entendu dire par les passager oh mon dieu il est trop beau ce **Kuon Hizuri** il mérite vraiment son titre sans contexte de l'homme le plus beau de la planète il est aussi beau que sa mère .

Sho et Lisana sont regardent aux commentaire et Lisana et bien je comprend maintenant pourquoi les paparazzi sont devenu fou c'est très rare de voir Kuon Hizuri sho on ne pas juste le voir passe avant d'aller prendre notre vol partira dans trente minutes , sho ne dit rien et pensa quand je pense que dans ce maudit classement j'ai été sélection a la cinquantième place du classement par ce magazine Américain de merde Vogue pff.

Lorsque quitta ses pensé et entendu la top modèle Lisana parle en disant oh mon dieu sho regard le passé c'est lui en chair et en os le plus belle homme de la planète cet année pour sa première participation le mâle le plus beau, le plus sexy et le plus charismatique dans toute sa splendeur le seul et l'unique Kuon Hizuri wow il est vraiment beau comme un ange le fils de Kuu et Juliana mérite bien son titre, il est si discret que c'est rare de le voir il doit se rendre à Los Angeles voir ses célébrissime parents . Sho grinçait des dents en voyant ce beau-gosse deux fois plus magnifique que lui , il doit l'admettre avec les paparazzi qui le suivaient pas à pas ,mais Kuon Hizuri ne répondait pas leur question il souriait seulement avec les paparazzi qui l'escorter jusqu'à son avion . Sho dit allons-y Lisana tu t'es assez rincer l'œil pour la soirée avec ce beau-gosse en puissance Lisana enleva ses lunette et dit a sho oh mon dieu sho c'est rare de t'entendre dit que un autre homme est plus beau que toi ? Sho dit je suis réaliste par moment cet homme est plus que beau vu ses patrimoine génétique dont il a hérité rien s'étonna qu'il ressemble à un dieu avec sa beauté .

**Une fois assis dans l'avion** avec son manager shoko qui a elle même payé sa place en première classe, et commença a réprimandé le chanteur qui est bien sur sa poule au œuf d'or mais dépensier malheureusement . Sho s'est dont fait incendier par son shoko qui lui disait tu as encore dépensé sans compter, en achetant trop de vêtements de luxe de créateur, sans compte tes soirée au night Club New yorkais en achetant aussi les champagne coûteuse hors de prix rien que pour faire son beau-gosse attitude ridicule, en jeta l'argent par la fenêtre. Shoko sa suffit je fais ce que je veux avec mon argent durement gagné non?Alors laisse-moi tranquille et vivre ma vie tu n'est pas ma mère que je sache alors arrête de me chaperonne .

Comme tu voudrais dit shoko qui s'est retourné dans son siège confortable puisqu'ils sont bien-sur assissent en première classe de l'avion . Après 30 minutes c'était l'heure de manger, Shoko qui lisait un journal tranquillement à son siège entend sho fait encore des tiens, en disant à l'hôtesse de l'air .Je ne veux pas ce champagne là , je vous est dite de m'apporter mon champagne préféré que j'ai demandé ? Mes excuse, Monsieur sho dit l'hôtesse de l'air japonaise , nous vous apportons votre champagne de suite . Sho dit nous payons déjà notre place très chers, alors je dois au moins boire le champagne que je demande non?

Après avoir servir le champagne pour sho, son manager en profite pour dire a l'hôtesse je suis désolé vraiment pour son agitation dit-elle en souriante ! Ce n'est rien nos passage VIP sont roi sur notre compagnie dit l'hôtesse de l'air ! c'est nous qui sommes désolé et bon voyage sur notre compagnie, Excusez moi de vous déranger Monsieur sho notre compagnie vous offre ce champagne comme cadeau, si vous avez besoins de quelque choses monsieur, je suis à votre entière disposition.

Sho Fuwa dit heureux ah ah merci c'est gentil de n'offrir ce champagne Lisana goûte moi ça tu m'en dira des nouvelle ,Lisana dit tout a l'heure j'y goûterai a ton fameux champagne et sho disant désolé pour vous avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure ma jolie hôtesse de l'air ! oh de rien monsieur sho et au plaisir de vous revoir dans notre avion !Et Shoko dit sho tu es vraiment un ingrat tu ne m'a même pas invité a boire ton champagne juste parce que tu es fâché contre moi serre moi un peu . Sho dit non tu ne le mérité pas de boire ce champagne Lisana riait en observant sho et Shoko se dispute comme des enfants pour une coup de champagne...

Oh mon dieu Sho ne soit pas égoïste serre moi une gorge de ce maudit champagne sinon je te ferai payer ta méchanceté une fois au japon !Après ils mangeaient leurs repas dans la bonne humeur après avoir finalement goûté au champagne , son manager disa, Sho une fois au japon, tu n'aurai plus beaucoup de temps avec notre emploi du temps qui sera serré avec de nouvelle sollicitation pour faire des publicités, je suis vraiment heureuse de ton nouveau parcours, sho tu n'écoute a la fin ? Oui, oui je t'écoutait shoko mais là je suis en train de savourer mon champagne, et les desserts qu'on nous a servir gracieusement, nous avons le temps de nous relaxe, et de profiter de tous ses gourmandises avant d'arriver au japon !.

* * *

**Arrivée**** au japon de sho Fuwa qui est accompagné de la belle Lisana sukichita.**

Sho et Lisana sont arrivés dans un vol de nuit en première classe de New York.

Le chauffeur fidèle de sho qui s'appelle Yusuke Saito qui est aussi son boy a tout faire depuis ses débuts dans le show biz avait réservé une chambre une suite au Palace continental Hôtel Tokyo pour l'arrivé tardive de Sho pour ne pas avoir des fuites mais trop tard parce que les différentes paparazzi japonaise étaient déjà au courant de son arrive de New York avec l'une des célèbre Top-modèle international japonais reconnu à l'étranger par leur informateur de l'hôtel de luxe ..

sous les ordres du Manager de Fuwa Sho qui s'appelle Shoko Aki.

Le chauffeur Yusuke ,était déjà à l'aéroport quand le chanteur sho et sa nouvelle petite amie sont arrivé pour le conduire à l'Hôtel après le départ de leurs Manager shoko et Hisayo, le couple de célébrité sont arrivés devant l'hôtel, à leur grande surprise, l'entrée vers le parking de l'Hôtel était remplir de paparazzi..

Sho disait étonné comment diable ses maudits paparazzi malgré les précaution que j'ai pris sont au courant de notre arrive à cette heure de la nuit c'est sérieux la rapidité a laquelle ils obtiennent les renseignements sur nous les célébrités frôle l'entendement c'est incroyable. La top modèle Lisana dit a sho a ton avis ce sont les employés de l'hôtel qui ont vendu le Scoop aux paparazzi comme d'habitude sho dit Quoi Nami? Lisana dit c'est la règle du jeu Sho chéri bon descendons de la voiture et après nous allons en boite de nuit ce soir pour me consoler je suis en déprime a cause de ma chut sur le podium . Le chanteur rigola au fond en imagina encore la scène de sa nouvelle petite amie, et redit t'inquiète pas bébé nous allons dans une salle privée réservé au VIP que nous sommes . Lisana dit c'est génial très bonne idée sho chéri.

Le couple prisent l'ascenseur jusqu'à leur suite déposé les valise prise une douche et ressortir aussitôt sho appela de nouveau son chauffeur Yusuke de venir les chercher pour aller en boite de nuit le club privée Le Lounge Tokyo réservé aux célébrités japonaise et étranger fortunes ...

**Sous le Crépitement des flash des paparazzi** qui leurs posaient des questions depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble? Est ce que c'est sérieux entre vous deux Lisana je suis journaliste au **Daily Nara** répondez a nos question s'il vous plaît ?

Lisana dit pas de commentaire Messieurs les paparazzi ce soir nous allons juste boit un pot en boite voilà. Je suis journaliste au Daily-New est ce que vous sortiez ensemble avant d'aller à New-york ou pas ?Sho répondu pas de commentaire s'il vous plaît suivie par la belle top modèle habillé pour l'occasion dans un ensemble jean design de créateur avec ses lunettes de soleil accompagné des gardes du corps de l'hôtel**, qui doivent protéger et escorter les clients VIP et VVIP d'hôtels** de luxe Ils sont prisent en flash rafale des paparazzi sous tout les coutures, jusqu'à ce que sho et Lisana monta dans la voiture qui venait de se garer en face d'eux pour aller s'amuser en boite de nuit enfin de décompresser …..

* * *

**Aéroport de Los Angeles Quelques Heures plus-tard**

Choji le paparazzi japonais qui s'était rendu à Los Angeles pour le Emmy Award ou Ren tsuruga a été nomine pour son film **L'instinct de tueur à gage** avait entendu des paparazzi Américaines que Kuon Hizuri était dans le vol qui se rendait a Los Angeles, et pas de trace de Ren Tsuruga qui était supposé être dans le vol en question a la surprise général de tous les paparazzis japonais sur place. Choji expliqua cela au téléphone à son chef de rédaction qui disait à son tour vraiment rarissime de voir le petit Kuon Hizuri il va certainement voir ses parents Kuu et Juliana. Et tu dis que Ren n'est pas présent dans ce vol?étrange bon c'est pas grave allume ta caméra de diffusion à la descendre d'avion du mystérieux Kuon Hizuri, film tout ce qui bouge je veux un scoop de ce beau jeune homme compris choji kun.

Le paparazzi répondu Oui chef a propos j'étais dans le vol d'avant peut etre que Ren Tsuruga a change son vol c'est possible n'est pas saito..Et il y'a aussi la mannequin Anastasia la cousine de Kuon qui est certainement venu le chercher à l'aeroprt mais ne vous inquiétez pas je l'est déjà pris en photo avec la caméra de diffusion Oh je vous laisse saito-san parce que je voir les paparazzi Américain a l'oeuvre en train de courut pour aller Kuon Hizuri est arrive de New York l'avion vient de se pose à l'instant c'est annoncé dans le haut parleur de l'aeroprt.

il y'a les gardes du corps de Anastasia qui sont en mouvement avec elle pour l'escorte jusqu'à la sortir des passager du vol provenance de New-york puis raccroche son portable.

* * *

**Retour a Ren qui est sorti de l'aéroport quelques minutes plus tard **

**Ren qui est sous sa véritable apparence en tant que Kuon Hizuri** venait de descendre de son vol est arrivé à **Los Angeles** non seulement pour voir ses célèbre parents Kuu et Juliana Hizuri mais aussi pour participer au tapis rouge d**e son film l'instinct de tueur à gage en tant que Ren tsuruga il à été nominé au stars Emmy Award US**.

Les paparazzi suivaient Koun Hizuri sous l'œil curieux de certaines passager du vol, et des crépitements flash en rafale, et filmage vidéo de Kuon Hizuri et de Anastasia par des nombreuses journalistes et passants présents à l'aéroport ….

chuchotement de la foule,oh mon dieu kuon est vraiment très très beau en vrai, il mérite sa première place de l'homme le plus beau de la planète comme sa mère ultra belle juliana;

Des questions posé par certaines journalistes lors du passage de Kuon

Je suis journaliste à C New est vous là pour longtemps cet fois-ci?un autre journaliste parle est ce que vous allez participe au Emmy Award avec votre pere qui est aussi nominé, ?

un autre journaliste pourquoi ne faite vous plus votre carrière cinématographique depuis plus de Huit ans?

Kuon ne répond pas aux nombreuses questions des journalistes, et avança escorté par des gardes du corps...

**Une fois en dehors de l'aéroport de Los Angeles**

Kuon est sortir avec sa valise en main, après avoir vu sa belle cousine la Top modèle et Mannequin Anastasia, entouré par d'autre groupe de journalistes, et de paparazzi qui avaient eu connaissances de la venue du mystérieux Hizuri kuon par sa cousine présent qui avait dite qu'elle est venu pour son cousin...

Kuon Hizuri enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

crépitement des flash de tout part des paparazzi,et des passant tous étonnés par la grand beauté du jeune homme, kuon sourire à la belle Anastasia qui s'approcha de son cousin adore avec sa démarche de mannequin en le souriante oh my god kuon qui lui la souriait aussi, et dit en russe kak ty dvoyurodnyy brat qui veut dire comment va tu cousine ?

Anastasia répondu en russe akh kuon ya tozhe skuchal po tebe moy dvoyurodnyy brat chéri veut dire ah kuon tu m'a manqué aussi mon cousin chéri ...

s**ous le regarde des paparazzi et le crépitements des flash des journalistes, **Anastasia s'est mise a faire son show en tant que Mannequin en prenant la pose devant les paparazzi, elle dit aller kuon viens approche toi de moi laissons les paparazzi faire leurs travail..

** puis une limousine noir brillant est venu se garer devant devant eux** .

Alors que les paparazzi essayait de pose des question a Kuon Hizuri ,sur sa vie personnel, mais kuon ne répondu pas au question des paparazzi, et dit en russe a Anastasia davay, kuzina, ya ustal ot paparatstsiYA khochu videt' mamu kak mozhno bystreye. Veut dire allons y cousine je suis fatigué des paparazzi je veux voir ma mère le plus rapidement possible.

A suivre ….


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci a mes chers lecteurs edem france armitaige cyborg 3 et kaname 671 de lire ma deuxième fanfiction qui j'espère vous plairez je vais essayer de faire la mise a jour ainsi que ma première fanfiction le fruit d'un amour passionnel**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Retour au japon **

**Fuwa sho et sa nouvelle conquête Lisana la belle Top modèle japonaise…**

**Mesdames, et Messieurs **

le DJ Hirako qui es en vogue au japon, à été invité pour animer la soirée tout en sachant que des superstars seront présent ce soir l'acteur kijima et Koga ainsi que certaines actrice et top modèle .

Le chanteur sho Fuwa et de la belle top modèle Lisana sont là ce soir rien que pour vous dans ce night club prive réservé aux célébrités du japon ...

le Musicien solo japonais le plus célèbre au monde le chanteur Fuwa Sho, qui est actuellement numéro un des hits parade japonaises et à l'étranger dit le DJ Hirako parlant au micro!

Sho Fuwa le buzz avec sa chanson **Prisoner PV** vient de faire son entrée accompagner par la belle Lisana notre top modèle international de l'agence Elle japon qui fait aussi le buzz font leurs entrées fracassantes.

Certaines filles disaient oh mon dieu Ah c'est la belle Lisana qui est une des Ex de l'acteur célébrissime Ren tsuruga ..

Une fille dit sho ta musique est super ta nouvelle chanson** prisioner Pv** est trop génial a écouter .Lisana dit au chanteur mon dieu je vois que tu est encore sous les feux de la rampe après ton super nouveau single .

C'est génial !Oh mon dieu ,mais c'est la belle Top-modèle Lisana dites et cries certaines filles de riche , Oh mon dieu elle est trop belle dit une fille de la boîte de nuit! Regardez les fille n'est pas qu'il est beau oh il est trop beau dit une autre.

Le Gérant du club de nuit invité Sho à aller s'asseoir au carré VIP .

Au passage le chanteur et la top modèle ont saluer les acteurs et actrices présents comme kijima et koga ainsi que les petites amis avant d'aller dans une salon réservé souhait de la top modèle déprimé a cause de son accident sur le podium lors de son défilé New-yorkaise en tomba de scène.

Waouh, ils sont trop beaux, Sho Fuwa ta chansons est trop top et génial, même s'il n'entendais pas vu la foule de gens et la Musique qui bat son plein dans les oreilles de tout le monde !

Certaines filles viennent s'amuser et en profitent pour voir aussi des célébrité comme ce soir .

**Une fois dans le salon privée VIP**

Le couple stars ont été installer par le manager en personne vus que le chanteur Sho Fuwa et la super Top modelé Lisana qui fait des défile a l'internationale sont des autres de marques dans le show biz japonais ont droit a des traitement de faveur en tant que super célébrités avec champagne, manger a volonté, même si sho et Lisana surveille leurs ligne alimentaires ..

Lisana après avoir mangé un peu pris le micro pour chanter, sho qui est assis à boire sa coupe de champagne et à écouter sa belle nouvelle petit amie du moment dit Lisana tu ne peux pas chanter des chansons si triste come ça tu me déprime avec toi mon coeur ?

Lisana dit presque en pleurant oh sho regarde come mon pied est enfle ?

Elle dit je suis la risée des paparazzi du monde entier actuellement, je fais la l'une des journaux à choux gras, parce que quoi ? Hein je suis tombe sur scène si lamentablement sur le podium hier a New York oh mon dieu je ne veux plus vivre sho c'est la honte de ma vie je suis sujet de moquerie sur les plateau TV américaine une grand Top modèle comme moi je n'ai plus que mes yeux pour pleurer je suis même sujet de moquerie dans la presse a Scandale américain et japonais est ce que je ne peux pas décharger ma peine en chantant je peux hein sho ?

Oh mon sho chéri dieu merci tu as été la pour moi vu-que tu es un fêtard comme moi aujourd'hui c'est comme si tu étais ailleurs hé est ce qu'on ne sait pas mis d'accord de venir ici calmer mes nerfs pourquoi est ce que tu bois seule a la place c'est de l'alcool pas de l'eau si tu bois ainsi tu va etre ivre mort devant les journalistes et finit dans les journaux a scandale comme moi et la nous serons vraiment un couple a sortir c'est ça que tu rechercher ou quoi sho Fuwa aller viens chanter avec moi, et ce soir nous allons rentrer à mon Hôtel et nous ferons l'amour pour la première fois j'espère que tu sera a la hauteur vu que je suis l'Ex de Ren Tsuruga .

Le chanteur qui ne supporte pas, et déteste le grand acteur qui se trouve depuis cinq mois a new York pour un film se leva et dit a la belle Lisana qui commença a aguiche sho en sachant que le chanteur détesté profondément son Ex Amant Ren Tsuruga .

Sho dit ne me parles ni me compare a cet acteur de merdique s'il te plaît ce nom me donne a vomi je vais te monte pas plus tard que ce soir dans ton lit que je suis aussi meilleur au lit sexuellement que Ren Tsuruga compris . Lisana dit ah tu as l'air sûr de toi tu sais que Ren est un chaud lapin tous ses Ex te diront la même chose il est incomparable au lit sho je ne sais pas si tu fera le poids , mais nous verrons ce soir si tu tiens la distance et l'heure comme Ren Tsuruga pas que je veux te comparer à lui mais nous allons voir si tu est toi aussi sho un comment dire un bon coup au lit puis la top model s'est mise a embrassé le chanteur en y mettant la langue dans un baisse very hot hot ….

* * *

**Retour dans le nouvelle appartement de Kyoko**

Kanae Kotonami la meilleure amie de kyoko depuis deux bientôt est une actrice de l'agence LME la plus grande Agence de divertissement du japon le PDG s'appel Lory Takanada surnommé le pape de l'amour au japon et a l'étranger.

Kanae appel kyoko allo mochi mochi kyoko prend son portable et kanae demande est ce que tu as trouvé un nouveau travail et ton déménagement comment cela se passe t-il au finalement ? Kyoko répondu je viens d'arriver a mon nouvelle appartement les déménageurs sont en train de monter mes restes des cartons . Kanae demande c'est quoi le numéro de ton appartement kyoko ?

kyoko dit je suis dans la résidence fleuri Tokyo sud numéro appartement est 605, j'avais dit aux déménageurs de passe cet après midi vu que je viens de passer un autre entretien d'embauche dans une autre école en tant que nouvelle diététicienne fraîchement diplôme de la meilleure école de formation . Kanae dit, je n'arrive pas a croire que tu as enfin décidé de déménager seules dans ton propre appartement ..

Moko-san tu sais je sais que je ne suis plus une enfant mais une vieille jeune fille de 19 ans et je sais que je dois prendre ma vie en main après avoir vécu pendant ses 4 années avec shotaro Fuwa en tant que sa servante personnel .

Kanae rit hahaha cela me fait rire que le chanteur Fuwa sho s'appel en réalité shotaro c'est un drôle n'est pas ?Lorsque un déménageur demanda à kyoko excusez moi ou dois je déposer ceci mademoiselle kyoko ? Kyoko dit au téléphone ah hum moko-san attente s'il te plaît je dois répondu a l'homme qui est arrêté avec ses cartons et elle dit et bien déposé dans le salon je vais les ranger moi même..

Le déménageur dit entendu nous avons terminé veuillez signer ici et pour la television nous avons déposé dans votre salon également .

Kyoko dit merci Aligato aux déménageurs en faisant sa révérence habituel, puis les cinq déménageurs repartir en fermant la porte. Kyoko reprend kanae disait aussitôt a reparlez toi kyoko tu as vraiment eu un sacré coup de chance d'avoir trouvé un tel appartement en centre ville non loin dans un quartier résidentiel très coté dans un des quartier des célébrités a Tokyo.

Kyoko dit justement je me disais trouve un appartement a louer est si difficile dans ce genre de quartier de non loin des célébrités de nos jours qui aurait cru que j'en trouverais un a la fois si propre et si peu coûteux comme appartement , apparemment je suis la deuxième locataire a emménagé depuis la rénovation de cet appartement quelle chance j'ai Moko-san je dois le reconnaître nous sommes presque voisine merci encore moko c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pris connaissance de prendre mon indépendance et de m'affirme en tant que jeune femme bon je dois te laisse moko a plus tard je dois descendre les cartons vide de hier que j'ai dans le couloir je ne veux pas de problème en tant que nouvelle locataire de la résidence .

Kanae dit très bien a la prochain kyoko au revoir j'ai moi aussi un nouveau Drama avec cette peste d'actrice de Koenji Erika tu sais le rôle ou j'avais auditionne . Kyoko dit ah je m'en souvienne d'accord bonne chance et a la prochaine, puis les deux raccrocha leurs portable.

Kyoko sortir de son appartement pour aller jette les cartons lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec une locateur de la résidence qui se disait mais c'est pas possible qui a osé retenir aussi longtemps l'ascenseur dès l'après midi ainsi ? Et la dame vu kyoko en montant les escalier qui dit bonsoir je suis désolé madame cela était dû à mon déménagement mais l'ascenseur est désormais disponible désolé du dérangement en faisant sa révérence .

La dame disant bonsoir mademoiselle ah tu es nouvelle locataire ?

Kyoko dit oui je m'appelle kyoko Mogami je suis au 605 ravi de faire votre connaissance .

La dame demande tu habites seule ? Est ce que tu es marier jeune fille?

Kyoko est arrêter surprise avec ses cartons non je ne suis pas marier et pourquoi me demandez vous en me posant des questions madame ? La dame dit Non pour rien je voulais savoir c'est tout ou avais-je la tête je ferais mieux d'y aller bienvenu et bonne chance a vous et la dame penses pauvre fille si elle savait que le locataire précédent est mort dans le même appartement.

Kyoko s'est sentir mal a l'aise pourquoi cette dame avait l'air effrayé ?

**Une fois avoir jeté ses cartons**

kyoko était arrêté dans son salon tellement contente qu'elle s'est mise a roulé par terre en cacha son visage de joie peu importe que je suis seule je suis si heureuse j'ai enfin mon propre appartement, mon premier chez moi Kyaaaa se roule toujours par terre Sayōnara sho-chan même si ça me marche pas avec lui je ferai ma propre vie c'est tout ahahaha ...

ça fait du bien avoir son chez soi bon je sais continue mon rangement mais une pause s'impose. Je vais me profiter pour préparer a manger oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu u ou est mon sac ma pierre de Corn ou est elle ?

* * *

**Retour à Koun Hizuri Une fois en dehors de l'aéroport de Los Angeles**

Kuon est sortir avec sa valise en main, après avoir vu sa belle cousine la Top modèle et Mannequin Anastasia, entouré par d'autre groupe de journalistes, et de paparazzi qui avaient eu connaissances de la venue du mystérieux Hizuri kuon par sa cousine présent qui avait dite qu'elle est venu pour son cousin...

Kuon Hizuri enleva ses lunettes de soleil.

crépitement des flash de tout part des paparazzi,et des passant tous étonnés par la grand beauté du jeune homme, kuon sourire à la belle Anastasia qui s'approcha de son cousin adore avec sa démarche de mannequin en le souriante oh my god kuon qui lui la souriait aussi, et dit en russe kak ty dvoyurodnyy brat qui veut dire comment va tu cousine ?

Anastasia répondu en russe akh kuon ya tozhe skuchal po tebe moy dvoyurodnyy brat chéri veut dire ah kuon tu m'a manqué aussi ...sous le regarde des paparazzi et le crépitements des flash des journalistes, Anastasia s'est mise a faire son show en tant que Mannequin en prenant la pose devant les paparazzi, elle dit aller kuon viens approche toi de moi laissons les paparazzi faire leurs travail..puis une limousine noir brillant est venu se garer devant devant eux .

Alors que la foule de journalistes paparazzi essayait de pose des question a Kuon Hizuri pour en savoir plus sur sa vie personnel, pouvez vous nous accordez une interview pourquoi refusez vous de répondre aux questions s'il vous plaît ?kuon ne répondu pas au question des paparazzi, et dit en russe a Anastasia davay, kuzina, ya ustal ot paparatsts iYA khochu videt' mamu kak mozhno bystreye. Veut dire allons y cousine je suis fatigué des paparazzi je veux voir ma mère le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois dans la limousine qui est poursuivi par les nombreuses journalistes, et paparazzis en voiture et en moto tous avec leur caméra de diffusion qui film en direct enfin de la retransmette en simultanée sur leurs chaînes de télévision en direct…

kuon parla avec sa cousine de tout et de rien jusqu'à leurs arrivent au Manoir Hizuri..

Toute les chaînes parlaient du seul Héritier du couple Hizuri Kuu et sa femme juliana Hizuri l'ancien Reine des podium considéré comme la plus belle femme du monde grâce a sa beauté unique au monde et ses traits du visage nez parfait, bouche parfaite taille de guêpe, corps avec des mensurations presque unique en tant que top modèle et mannequin qui fait de la belle Juliana Romanov Hizuri une beauté qui vient d'un autre planète tellement elle est belle..

L'info de la venu du fils de Kuu et Juliana tel une traîné de poudre a été relayé au états- unis sur toute les chaîne de télévision après un ans d'absence...

**Chaîne CBS disait en anglais,**

le célèbre fils de kuu et Juliana le beau Kuon Hizuri est arrivé tout à l'heure à l'aéroport de Los Angeles sous escorte de plusieurs gardes du corps jusqu'à la sortir ou il est aller retrouver sa cousine la belle Top modèle Anastasia qui est venu l'accueillir en faisant le show comme d'habitude sous les flash des paparazzi en prenant la pose devant le caméra de télévision, elle et son frère jumeau sont vraiment des Show Man .

Kuon Hizuri est bien connu pour sa discrétion depuis des années, d'après nos info kuon aurait été en Angleterre pendant sa disparition pour faire des études en toute anonymat chose incroyable personne n'a jamais eu des nouvelle de lui pendant plus de huit ans comment est possible qu'aucun journaliste n'a eut de photo vole ni à son domicile ni a l'université ou il était sensé faire ses étude c'est comme s'il a disparu de nos radar une autre rumeur court aussi a son sujet sur le faite que Kuon avait été impliqué avant sa mystérieux volatilisation.

il y'a huit ans qu'il aurait été impliqué dans une bagarre des rue, et que Rick son mentor ami et considéré comme son frère de sang sera mort lors de cette interaction avec des jeunes de gang depuis ce jour plus de trace de kuon qui était un adolescent au moment des faites…

Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la suite des événements concernant la famille du show-biz Américain la plus célébrissime du monde...

* * *

**Quelque plus-tard **

La limousine arrivait au Manoir avec le Crépitement des flash des paparazzis et journalistes avant que la limousine ne rendre dans la grande demeure de la famille Hizuri . kuon et sa cousine Anastasia sont sortis de la limousine et sont accueillir par un homme grand blond extrêmement très beau aux yeux bleus qui souriait en disant oh fils tu es enfin de retour chez toi fait un hug a ton père, adore Kuon dit en souriant bonjour père comment vas-tu ?

Kuu demande à son fils pourquoi es tu revenir en avance sans prévenir ta mère et moi? Kuu dit encore , c'est Anastasia qui nous a dit que tu avait changé ton vole pour ne pas être suivi par les paparazzi japonais en tant que Ren Tsuruga a l'aeroprt . Kuon dit c'est une longue histoire le meilleur paparazzi du japon était a mes trousses alors il me fallait une idée pour me rendre ici a Los Angeles sous mon véritable apparence au lieu de mon apparence de Ren Tsuruga sinon je n'aurai pas pu vous voir avant notre avant première du film l'instinct d'un tueur à gage ..

Anastasia dit je vois que je suis de trop kuon et très cher beau oncle kuu je vais aller dire dire bonjour a tante Juliana avant de rentrer a mon nouvelle appartement de LA ..

A suivre ….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Ma Rencontre avec moko-san de son vrai nom Kanae Kotonami et de son amoureux Hiou Uesugi :**

Hiou Uesugi et Sho Fuwa sont dans la même agence AKATOKI C'est ainsi que j'ai fais la rencontre de Moko-san. Il y'a 2 ans je préparais et apportais suivant le déjeuner de sho-chan dans une loge réservée au VIP de son agence, ou Hiou Uesugi l'acteur top montant de son agence venait déjeuner également avec sa copine Kanae Kotonami une actrice de l'Agence LME celle de l'acteur célébrissime Ren turuga , à force de me voir au côté de Shotaro Hiou à finir par lui demande qui j'étais ? Et Shotaro comme il était très ami avec Hiou lui renconta notre histoire en disant que je suis son ami d'enfance et que ses parents n'ont élevé avec lui lorsque ma mère ma abandonné à ses parents pour aller faire sa carrière d'Avocat à Tokyo.

Puis après une série d'événement nous sommes venir à Tokyo afin que je l'aide à devenir une Stars de la Music au Japon.

Et les jours suivants c'est ainsi que Hiou me présentant à sa petit ami Kotonami kanae .

Au début Moko-san me semblait glaciale au premier abord lorsque je la voyait souvent à l'agence apporte le déjeuner de Hiou-san nous nous saluons et pas plus Moko-san, est réservé de nature Par la suite une fois avoir faire connaissance , elle me trouva simple, travailleuse et timide . Voyante que j e n'étais pas dans le commérage des filles de l'agence AKATOKI puisque Moko-san déteste ses genres de filles . c'est la qu'elle à commencer à s'approchant de moi petit à petit elle s'est ouverte à moi et nous sommes devenues plus tard des meilleurs amis et inséparable depuis 2 ans bien gré que moi Kyoko je ne fais pas partie du monde du Show-biz japonaise comme moko le surnom que je lui est donné .

Elle n'en a pas l'aire mais moko-san est surnommé la reine des glace car son cœur était dure et froide autrefois c'est quelqu'un de très franche et tranchante dans ses paroles avec les gens en générale, elle dit tout haut ce que les gens pensent tout bas voilà d'où la vient son surnom reine des glace avec sa beauté glaciale et éblouissante à la fois avec ses cheveux corbeau et sa taille fine c'est une belle jeune femme .

Autrefois elle ne parlait pas beaucoup aux gens autour d'elle qu'elle trouvais ennuyeuse , et n'avais pas d'ami filles non plus dans le show-biz non plus.

Je suis sa première amie et plus je suis devenu sa première meilleur ami et elle la mien j'ai fini à la faire avoue et admettre que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde vu que moi aussi j'ai vécu dans la solitude a cause de shotaro j'étais repoussé à l'école par les autres filles qui me détestaient parce que je vivais chez shotaro Fuwa qui je dois l'admettre était aussi populaire a l'école dans notre ville natale Kyoto du coup je me retrouve seule a cause de la jalousie des autres filles qui aimait sho-chan .

Hiou Uesugi lui étais un enfant star il a fait ses débuts à l'âge de deux ans.

Il est de la troisième génération de la famille Uesugi à entrer dans le show-biz. Son grand-père Kotetsu Uesugi est un célèbre acteur des anciens film d'art martiaux connu apparemment même a l'étranger et ses parents sont des acteurs bien connus et ont une influence significative dans le monde du show-biz.

Malgré que Hiou a l'air plus jeune que son âge réel, Il a déjà été dans l'industrie du show-biz pendant une décennie, Hiou est un acteur talentueux de L'agence AKATOKI. Le Directeur de **l'agence se nomme kovenji choji fondateur du groupe et père de Erika kovenji** qui est la rivale numéro 1 de Moko-san dans le show biz comment dire ces deux files ne peuvent pas se sentir encore moins se voir en peinture , en clair elles se détestent au plus-haut point j'ai parfois assistent a certaines de leurs animosité en live c'est vraiment violente entre Moko et Erika parfois..

Erika-sama comme la surnomme ses trois alcoolique qui la suit partout, Erika est également dans **l'agence de son père richissime, kovenji** est un homme d'affaire accomplir qui possèdes plusieurs filiales dont dans les cosmétiques, de prêt a porte, il a même des chaînes de télévisions **de divertissement Fiji TV** qui l'une des chaîne TV le plus regarder, qui est aussi très regardé au japon.

**L'Agence AKATOKI** est le concurrent direct D'une autre **Agence encore plus grand le LME** dont, le directeur est **Lory Takarada** c'est l'agence de Moko-san, et du célèbre acteur Ren tsuruga dont j'ai entendu parler par sho a force de me rabattre les oreilles qu'il veut être plus célèbre et être le numéro 1 à la place de cet acteur nommé Ren tsuruga depuis notre arrivée au japon il y'a quatre ans kotanami-san 20 ans et son petit-ami Hiou Uesugi 18 ans sont en couple depuis 2 ans mais ils se connaissent depuis cinq années .

Petit, Hiou était un enfant gâté et arrogant, il était habitué à se frayer des chemins à travers le prestige de sa famille et avait toujours des rôles en tant que acteur par rapport à Moko-san au début de sa carrière Moko-san à la particularité de pouvoir retenir l'intégralité d'un script en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et simule à la perfection des larmes lorsque c'est nécessaire. Apparemment d'après ce que moko-san ma dit il y'a 5 ans elle et Hiou-san avaient travaillé ensemble sur le tournage d'un drama, il avait 13 ans et moko-san avait 15 ans .

Hiou-san est tombé fou amoureux d'elle lors du tournage, et il a tout fait pour la séduire malgré son jeune âge . Mais les gens disaient autours des ragots sur le faite que le jeune acteur prometteur comme Hiou dont le nom de famille était bien connu du show biz avait succombé au charme ravageur de la tentatrice et glaciale Kotonami kanae une nouvelle actrice montante.

Moko-san avait obtenue le rôle principale du drama qui racontait l'histoire d'une lycéenne amoureuse de de son professeur d'histoire ,Hiou jouait le rôle du petit frère de Moko-san dans ce drama, le co-Stars de Moko-san se nommait Hiroto qui jouait son petit ami dans le drama était dans la réalité tombe très amoureux de Moko-san a son tour et pour la saint valentin avait offrir des chocolats à cette dernière, mais elle refusa ses avance amoureux pathétique a ses yeux mais donna des chocolat à Hiou-san a la place parce qu'elle admirait son jeux d'acteur profond malgré son jeune age ,elle le considérait en fait comme un petit garçon malgré qu'il lui à dire qui l'aimait, Moko n'a pas pris la déclaration d'amour sincère de Hiou au sérieux .

Fou de rage de ce faite la pilule n'est pas passe pour le jeune acteur Hiroto le faite que Moko -san donne des chocolat a ce petit morveux prétentieux de Hiou a ses yeux sans compte que Kanae avait aussi refusé catégoriquement non seulement ses cadeaux de chocolat mais en plus kanae par dessus le marché avait aussi refusé de sortir avec lui c'est la goûte d'eau qui va faire déborder le vase pour Hiroto ça n'était de trop pour lui de prendre alors il la menaçant en lui disant :

Hiroto dit je te préviens kanae Kotonami je vais t'appeler la mangeuse de petit garçon ...

Kanae lui dit : si ça peut te faire plaisirs vas-y ! ce sera toujours mieux que t'entendre m'appeler par mon Nom comme si on a élevé les cochon ensemble puis elle dit on y va Hiou qui était à côté d'elle heureux tout au fond de lui que kanae avait accepté ses cadeau au lieu de cet merde de Hiroto a la place il jubilait en douce intérieurement ...

Hiroto dit : du l'auras voulu kanae espèce de dévoreuse de petit garçon sans scrupule d'actrice...Je vais crier sur tous les toits que tu es une actrice dévoreuse de morveux, je ne rigole pas !Kanae, lui dit de quel droit tu veux traîner mon métier et nom dans la boue salopard parce que j'ai refusé tes avances, et tes maudit chocolats ?

Hiroto ne pense mème pas te compare au jeune Hiou qui est un acteur plus digne et plus sérieux dans son travail d'acteur que toi mon pauvre Hiroto tu est un gros nulle égoïste, si tu veux t'apprendre à moi vas-y mais laisse le jeune Hiou tranquille qu'il l dit m'aime ou pas cela ne te regard pas du tout mon pauvre Hiroto pour ton information je ne suis pas une pédophile et une dévoreuse d'enfants comme tu le dit alors arrête de me traite de tout les nom blessant rien que pour te venger de moi c'est pas juste de ta part ...

**Premièrement : **

j'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec qui ce soit dans ce monde pourrir du show- biz et toi tu est si bête d'être jalousie stupide qui n'a pas lieux d'être envers un jeune acteur tu oublie que nous ne sommes pas semble du con alors j'ai pas à te rendre des compte sur ce que je fais comme donne des chocolat à qui je veux cela te regarde en rien on est d'accord Hiroto .

Hiroto en colère dit comment osez-vous me parler comme ça kanae pour qui tu te prend juste parce que tu est super belle eh que j'ai il rougit hum j'ai des sentiment pour toi ne te donne pas le droit de m'insulte de la sorte devant ce petit morveux de Hiou en plus , alors fait attention kanae .

Tout a coup kanae cie en disant ,tais toi Hiroto je n'est pas fini de te parle ….

Hiroto, rougir à ses paroles dure car il l'aime secrètement le tempérament fougueux de kanae et l'autorité dont elle sait fait preuve en douce quoi….

**Deuxièmement :**

je interdit de dire que le jeune Hiou utilise le nom de sa célèbre famille pour faire sa place dans le show-biz cela était Vrai avant mais plus maintenant tu sais pourquoi j'admire le jeux d'acteur de Hiou car un jour en croyant que j'étais la numéro un dans mon métier d'actrice dans les scènes de pleure , je pensais battre tout le monde à plein couture pour les scènes ou il faut pleurer à chaude larme jusqu'au jour ou j'ai vu joue Hiou la scène de Makoto son personnages qui venait de voir ses parents mourir sous ses yeux pleurait sans un bruit, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui mème sans même un battement de paupières cette scène émouvante ma fascinait comme jamais s'etais la première fois que j'éprouvais mois mème du chagrin en regardant un acteur pleurer pour les besoin d'une scène c'est la que j'ai compris que mes scènes de pleure dont j'étais si fier n'avait en fait aucune profondeur et c'est Hiou qui ma fait découvrir et réaliser les lacunes de mon propre interprétation de mes scènes de pleures ,Hiou sait mettre de la profondeur dans son jeux d'acteur malgré son jeune âge chose que tu ne sais pas faire Hiroto dans ton jeux d'acteur mon pauvre alors ne te compare pas à Hiou compris ! c'est son jeux que je respecte rien de plus ni de moins.

Hiroto dit en crachant comment ose tu me dire ça kanae tu va payé pour ça reine des glace ce surnom te va à ravir tu sais ma belle , mais laisse moi de dire une chose je m'en fou de tes histoire d'admiration concernant Hiou dévoreuse de petit enfant Lorsque tout à coup cela surprend Kanae et Hiroto Le jeune Hiou s'énervait par les propos dis par Hiroto il attrapa le col de son habit et le baisse à sa hauteur puis lui dit de ton-ferme avec son visage beau et froid comme la braise, si tu traite encore Kanae de dévoreuse d'enfants et que tu fais circuler cette rumeur stupide dans le show biz je vais te tué est ce que tu m'en entendu Hiroto ?..

Hiroto dit : lâche moi le demi portion tu veux défendre ta belle et jouer dans la cours des grands ah ah comme j'ai peur, sans s'y attendre Hiou le frappa au visage sans prévenir ce qui choquant kanae et Hiroto lui mème qui attrape son visage toi petit morveux comment ose tu ? il poussa Hiou et le frappa à son tour en se jeta sur lui dans une bagarre ..

Kanae disait mais arrêté de vous battre Hiou Hiroto , elle essayait tant bien que mal à les sépares de les bagarre de cours d'école et finit par les sépares en disant vous vous comportez comme des enfants stupides de cour d'école comment vous pouvez vous battre comme cela.

Certaines acteurs qui ont entendu du bruit et le cri de Kotonami tout le petit monde accoururent pour voir ce qui se passaient la bas, au mème moment Hiroto dit à kanae et Hiou je veux que cette histoire reste entre nous , je ne veux pas que les autres gens sachent que je me suis battu avec un enfant pour une fille même s'il a commencé la bagarre compris ?

kanae agace dit vous m'énervez tous les deux au final je vous laisse au revoir..

Hiou dit attente moi ne soit pas fâcher kanae contre moi c'est pour ton honneur que j'ai frappé ce gars t'il en suivant kanae qui reparti aussitôt avant l'arrivée des autres Hiroto les regardent partir et les autres acteurs arrivent sur les lieux juste après en demanda pourquoi Kotonami avait crier comme ça ? mais Hiroto ne répond pas à leurs questionnements disant que il y'avait rien eut , mais les autres acteurs ses sont regardent, parce que tous savaient qu'il aimait Kotonami et qu'il avait dû déclarer sa flamme à cette dernier et qu'elle avait certainement gifle vu qu'il l'avait une marque de main rouge sur son visage …

Hiou qui continuait de suivre dit kanae je suis sincèrement désolé arrête de marche et regard moi s'il te plaît ? Kanae lui faire face pourquoi l'avoir frappé tu es plus petit que lui .

Hiou est en colère et dit tu va arrêter de me prendre pour un petit garçon j'ai bientôt 14 ans je ne suis plus un mioche tu comprend je ferait tout pour que tu n'aime en retour kanae mes sentiments pour toi sont réelle tu sais !mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas enfantin ni passagers comme tu semble le crois je t'aime je te préviens je te poursuivrait kanae jusqu'à ce que tu me vois enfin comme un homme et avec qui tu va sortir crois moi..

Kanae dit Whoooooo Hiou je ne savais pas que tu étais un poète romantique tes parole me touche mais il y'a un problème je ne veux pas d'homme dans ma vie, ils sont aussi ennuyeux .Hiou la dit je vais te montre le contraire kanae, que je suis sérieux que tu m'aimeras un jour je te le promet.

Kanae dit Hiou arrête de dire des bêtises plus gros que toi même et rentre chez toi le tournage est fini…

Hiou dit, je vais te dire une chose méfie toi de Hiroto qu'il est très rancunière, sans compte qu'il était au sérieux tout à l'heure tu sais je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi lui aussi prend ses menaces au sérieux kanae s'il fait ce qu'il dit il vas te forger une image d'actrice mangeuse de petits garçons tu sais d'autant plus que tu ma offert ça du chocolat devant lui tout à l'heure qui la mis dans une colère noir ..

kanae dit : j'espère que tu aimerai mon chocolat fait maison c'est la première fois que j'offre du chocolat à quelque pour la saint valentin bon il faut vraiment que je rentre à bientôt Hiou .

Après cette bagarre Hiou à tout fait pour grandir et ne plus être enfantin au yeux de kanae mais à tout fait pour être un jeune homme qui plaira à moko-san à l'avenir..

* * *

**5 ans plus tard **

Hiou avait grandir en taille et en muscle il était est devenu l'un des hommes le plus beau et sexy du show-biz japonaise à apparemment il est rentré à la 5eme place du podium des hommes les plus désirable du japon..

Hiou est revenue séduire moko-san après 5 ans il était grand et beau pour attaque son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque pour lui au final. Kanae à vu que Hiou l'aimais sincèrement et ne l'avait pas oublié durant leurs séparation après leurs drama et la bagarre survenu 5 ans plutôt avec cet idiot de Hiroto

Kotonami kanae étais charmer par sa beauté à son tour elle avait maintenant 19 ans et n'étais jamais sortir avec un homme et ce jeune garçon devenir un jeune homme qui la séduisit avec acharnement sans relâche lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de la voir en raison de son planning changer trouvait le temps de venir harcelé Kanae jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède à ses avances ils sortent ensemble depuis lors avec un mariage en vu depuis ce jour ou il lui avait donne son première baissé…...

A SUIVRE….


End file.
